


Even the Sun Burns Out

by Slytheringirle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Driving, I'll work on the tags later, M/M, self-destructive thoughts, though that's it for now, why do idiots fall inlove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheringirle/pseuds/Slytheringirle
Summary: Terrified, Grantaire turned back to face the road, heart thundering like a battle drum in his ears, and was blinded by the other vehicle’s headlights. He swiveled blindly and heard a deafening tire screech indicating that the other car did the same, causing it to clash with their car from the right side. He felt as though his body was on fire and only had time to panic over Enjolras before darkness enclosed him.





	Even the Sun Burns Out

"Enjolras, France can't love you back" Said Grantaire, amused by his boyfriend's thoughts.It was past midnight and they were driving home from Marius's engagement party, Enjolras offered to drive but Grantaire had insisted, saying that he was only slightly drunk, and that the roads were empty at this hour anyways.  
''You don’t know that,'' he retorted. Despite the fact that they were dating now, Grantaire still taunted him about his beliefs, still argued with him in the middle of meetings.  
''Apollo, you're already in a relationship. You better not be planning to cheat on me with France,'' Joked Grantaire  
‘’But France can give me more, you know? She’ll give me a whole nation that will work for a better future, a better world.'' Said Enjolras, pulling back, all business like. Grantaire’s face fell, even though they were dating, he was still insecure, felt that Enjolras will realize that he can do better and leave him –it felt too good to be true. But Enjolras just rolled his eyes. ‘’I Love you, you idiot.’’ He said, smirking and leaned in for a kiss.  
‘’I know, Apollo.’’ Said Grantaire, grinning as he pulled back. ‘’Put some music on, will you? The cable’s in the center console.’’  
There was a moment of silence as Enjolras fumbled around, trying to find the cable in the mess that was the center console. ‘’I cant find it, you sure it’s here?’’ He asked, finally giving up.  
Grantaire turned to him, smirking. ‘’Don’t tell me the mighty Apollo can’t find a mundane cable,’’ he teased, looking for the cable himself now.  
Enjolras rolled his eyes as he leaned over to turn on the radio. ‘’The only miraculous thing over here is your ability to- WATCH OUT!’’ He screamed, terror filling his voice.  
Terrified, Grantaire turned back to face the road, his heart thundering in his ears like a battle drum, and was blinded by the other vehicle’s headlights. He swiveled blindly and heard a deafening tire screech indicating that the other car did the same, causing it to clash with their car from the right side. He felt as though his body was on fire and only had time to panic over Enjolras before darkness enclosed him.

''He's stable and should regain conciseness within the next twelve hours or so," said a voice Grantaire didn’t recognize, there was a shuffling sound and then he heard a door shut. He heard the scraping of a chair being pulled and a soft thump, indicating that someone sat down.  
''Hey,'' it was Courfeyrac, voice uncharacteristically and impossibly sad ''I don't know if you can hear me, but-‘’  
''No need to cry, I'm alive, which is a shame.'' Said Grantaire, opening his eyes and turning to face Courfeyrac –smirking- who let out a choked laugh before lunging at Grantaire and locking him in an embrace, knocking the breath out of him.  
''Don't you ever give such scare again, got it? Ever.'' Said Courfeyrac fiercely, squeezing tighter, but letting go the moment the heart monitor started beeping, terrified. A nurse came rushing in, but the heart monitor quickly returned to it's normal BEEP.  
''What happened?" She asked, and Grantaire recognized her voice from earlier. She was slim and tall, slightly shorter than Courfeyrac and she looked to be in her mid-thirties and might be beautiful but her permanent sour expression made it impossible to tell.  
''Just expressing my love to my friend over here,'' said Courfeyrac, smiling. The nurse wasn’t impressed, but she settled with shooting Courf a disapproving look before turning to Grantaire.  
''If you remain stable for the next twelve next hours, then you'll be free to go. Though you'll still have to come back every three days to change your stiches,'' seeing the confusion on his face, she elaborated. ''You had a glass shard buried in your chest, near your heart and you had to undergo a surgery to remove it.'' With that, she turned on her heals and left, slamming the door shut behind her.  
"Sweet lady over there,'' Said Courfeyrac, staring at the door. But Grantaire's thoughts where elsewhere, it was as though he just remembered that he'd been in a car crash.  
They had hit a vehicle from the opposite direction and if he had gotten away with just a shard of glass in his chest then someone must've taken the worst of the- ''Where's Enjolras?'' He asked abruptly, shouldn’t they be in the same room? It was his fault, the whole thing was his fault. If he'd been paying attention to the road-  
''In the ICU,'' said Courfeyrac, his smile flattering. ''Combferre is with him right now and the others are at the waiting room, you're both allowed only one visitor at a time.''  
''The nurse said my condition is stable-''  
''Don't even think about it,''Courfeyrac stops him short, as if reading his thoughts. ''Grantaire, we thought you weren’t going to make it, you were covered in blood all over when you came in, and Enjolras-'' Courfeyrac chokes on his words and tilts his head back, taking a deep breath, as if to push down a wave of tears, which was probably the case.  
Guilt washed over Grantaire at seeing his friend like this, looks like he had give them a good scare. ''Hey,'' he started gently, reaching out to squeeze his arm, ''it's okay, I'm okay. But please, let me see Enjolras. Or at least tell me about his condition."  
But Courfeyrac just flashed him another smile, an edge of sadness to it this time, ''The doctor instructed us not to share information incase it triggers something. Your mental reflects your physical one.''  
''Courfeyrac please-''  
''My time is up,'' Courfeyrac standing up from where he was sitting on the floor, cutting Grantaire short once again. ‘’The others are waiting.’’ And with that, he took off, closing the door gently this time.  
In a vain attempt to distract himself, Grantaire props himself up a bit on the bed, upsetting his IV in the process. Weird, he thought. First the stiches and now this… He shrugged mentally. Guess that’s how anesthesia works.  
The room was drenched in white, that for a moment he thought he had passed on, but then he realized that the afterlife would be an explosion of red and gold for him.  
What was it about hospitals and white anyway? Is it a preparation for the afterlife? Assuming everyone’s going to heaven. They should paint other rooms like hell, you know, for the sinners. And since does he believe in hell and heaven? Or symbolism? Enjolras’s influence a voice answers him and he’s back at square one. Every thought and everything leads back to Apollo, the world does revolver around the sun after all.  
There was a soft knocking at the door before it opened, admitting Jehan. ‘’You know, entering without waiting for an answer kinda destroys the whole point of knocking,’’ he said, in a way of greeting.  
‘’Oh, R!’’ The poet managed to choke out before they flung theirself at Grantaire, though much gentler than their boyfriend. Grantaire wrapped his arms around him in return, enjoying the comfort of the younger man’s arms.  
‘’You give us quiet a scare there,’’ said Jehan accusingly, pulling back. ‘’How can you?’’  
Grantaire just smiled, feeling guilty for scaring the hell out of his friends at this ungodly hour of the morning, never mind the fact that he had no control over the situation whatsoever. ‘’What time is it?’ He asked, feeling tired all of the sudden.  
‘’Five,’’ he heard Jehan say as he laid back on the bed, closing his eyes.  
‘’How long was I in surgery?”

‘’About two hours,’’ answered Jehan, taking his hand and squeezing gently. He squeezed back. ‘’Do you want to sleep?” It was as though had ran out of words, only capable of forming the mundane ones.  
He shook his head silently and a calming silence settled over them, and Grantaire took comfort in it, pretending that the past few hours hadn’t happened, that Enjolras wasn’t up in the ICU.  
‘’Jehan?” He asked softly, breaking the silence.  
‘’hmmm?’’  
‘’How’s Enjolras?’’ Grantaire was surprised he’d waited that long to ask, but he thought that maybe if he waited for a while Jehan won’t be reluctant to answer him, but he still felt the poet stiffen beside him.  
‘’You can see him when you’re dismissed,’’ started Jehan, ‘’the doctor said-‘’  
‘’If I’m stable for the next twelve hours, I’ll be free to go,’’ finished Grantaire, ‘’ I know. But please, put yourself in my place. Wouldn’t you want to know how’s Courfeyrac's doing?’’ He hated himself for guilt tripping Jehan, but desperate times call for desperate measures. When Jehan didn’t answer, Grantaire opened his eyes to find the poet looking at him with unshed tears, ‘’I know,’’ they whispered, ‘’trust me, I know how it feels. But sometimes it’s just better to stick with the rules.’’  
‘’Rules are meant to be broken, or else why make them?’’ He felt like he might explode if he didn’t know what’s going on with Enjolras, and an argument is the closest thing he’d get to punching the living hell out of somebody. He didn’t even care about what happened to the car or the other vehicle’s driver.  
‘’So that what happened tonight doesn’t become a usual,’’ said Jehan calmly. And damn, poets know where to aim.  
‘’Please Jehan, I have to know how he’s doing, you’re only making it worse by not telling me. My mind just keeps jumping to all these conclusion and I know it’s all my fault, I should’ve-‘’ He broke down in sobs, the situation finally taking its toll on him. His fault. It was all his fault. Why was he such a disappointment?  
He heard Jehan getting up from the chair and sitting on the bed beside him, felt them wrapping their arms around and whispering soothing words. Of no use. His sobs only grew more hysteric, magnified by the empty room’s walls, until he was sure a nurse was going to burst in at any second.  
‘’You know that no one blames you for any of this, right?’’ Said Jehan softly, rubbing soothing circles on his back. ‘’It’s not like you went out of your way to crash into a car-‘’  
‘’But it doesn’t matter!’’ Cried Grantaire, his voice muffled by Jehan’s shoulder. ‘’It still happened and it’s still my fault, and Enjolras- Oh God, Enjolras could be-‘’ He broke off as another wave of sobs overtook him, wracking it’s out of his body. Jehan just tightened their hold on him and continued rubbing circles on his back, and Grantaire loved them for it.  
When he finally finished crying he had a pounding headache and felt drained, all he wanted to do was sleep, even though his friends were waiting to see him. Jehan must’ve sensed that because they helped him lie down and a tucked him in, saying that they'll just go tell the other that he needs to rest and come back. The last thing Grantaire registered was Jehan closing the door behind them before darkness overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the best out there, but not too much hate please? What do you think? Should I continue?


End file.
